


【头文字D/凉拓】大眠

by 歇山放鹤 (Stellaw1108)



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaw1108/pseuds/%E6%AD%87%E5%B1%B1%E6%94%BE%E9%B9%A4
Summary: 一场不知是谁绑了谁的绑架。





	【头文字D/凉拓】大眠

**Author's Note:**

> 末路狂花私奔设定（飙车只要爽就够了）  
足控注意！！！！  
BGM——《大眠》by王心凌 《I close my eyes》&《John, 2/14》by Shivaree

[1]  
“藤原拓海先生，很遗憾地告诉你，你被绑架了。”  
藤原拓海看着面前人深蓝色的眼眸，他笑得一脸温柔，说着最荒谬的笑话。

[2]  
破旧的老式Jetta，无人的沙地，辽远的风力发电叶片在地平线上笨重飞旋。  
没有惊慌，没有挣扎。  
藤原拓海坐在那人身边的副驾驶座上，落日残晖倾斜着落进车中，偏照着那人的右脸。  
自始至终他一直缄默。  
拓海将目光从那人的侧脸移开，看向窗外，收音机里播报员的声音逐渐远去，最后被沙沙的噪音盖过。  
窗外淡黄色的蒿草环绕无人地疯长。

[3]  
车子拐进一家老旧的汽车旅馆。老旧的车门发出苏联钢材般几欲散架的颤声。拓海裹紧身上的宽毯子，他看见凉介熄火后拔出钥匙，径直朝旅馆的铁门走去。他三步并作两步地小跑跟上去。  
前台正在看着太阳报的旅店老板听见脚步声抬起头来，阴沉疲惫的双眼蹙着眉扫过面前两个年轻男人，从木抽屉里翻倒了一会儿，扔出一把铁钥匙，他将老花镜从头顶顺下戴好，再次捧起报纸。  
“走廊尽头右转第一间。”

滴答，滴答。  
拓海冲完澡出来时，凉介正站在狭小的气窗边抽烟，他回过头，只一眼就瞥见穿着自己宽大衬衫的少年泛红的脚后跟。  
“你的脚受伤了？”  
“嗯……鞋子有点磨，后跟破了点皮，不要紧。”  
“我看看。”  
男人走近后蹲下身，捧起拓海的右脚，后跟处被粗糙的新鞋磨得发红，露出光滑的嫩红。仅仅是用指腹轻触痛处就引得头顶的人倒吸一口凉气。

他注视着半蹲着为自己检查伤口的男人，深吸一口气，小心翼翼地打破暧昧的沉默。  
“凉介先生，你绑架了我，你要的是什么呢？”  
拓海听见自己的心脏突然的狂振，正在帮自己查看伤口的男人突然抬起头，眼眸里反射出旅馆吊顶的圆形白炽灯的形状，仅仅一瞬那丝光亮就晃动着被吞没，化为没有星星的黑水。  
他的脚背传来一阵湿热。  
倏然睁大的双眼。  
男人的唇轻吻着脚背，唇迹有意识地如同宣布领地般打转着，逐渐向下延伸至他的外踝，微启的唇轻吮着将那处凸起含住，像是下定决心濡湿一颗被冻坏的葡萄。  
一颗少年的自尊心。  
刚被热水冲淋过的少年白净的足，十只脚趾的指甲都被整齐修剪的圆润乖巧。被男人捧在手心打量，他垂下的眸底带着得偿所愿的笑意，如同在享受一场珍贵所有物的检阅。  
拓海感觉自己浑身僵直，大气不敢出。直到自己的小趾也被含入口中，男人像个娴熟的口琴师，以足为器，将黏热的气息输入指缝间的音孔，换来自己胸口簧片颤栗出呻吟。  
“别蜷住。”他的口琴师下着指令，将攻势范围上阔至脚腕上方，贴面的虔诚亲吻，长长的睫毛刷在足面轻轻刷过。  
直到男人终于结束在自己足面的乐章，双手扣住自己双肩将自己压倒在床铺上的瞬间，拓海才真的意识到这场绑架的严重性。他下意识地挣扎着试图脱身，但明显对方无论从身型还是力量上都具有明显的优势，宽阔的手掌仅一搂就杜绝了这只猎物所有从侧边脱困的可能性。  
头顶的灯光彻底被挡住，取而代之的是男人不知何时褪去衣袍后露出的结实胸膛和没有笑意的面庞，整个身体都被彻底笼罩在那人的阴影之下，深蓝色的眼眸如同暴风雨来临前静怒的海面。  
他早就已经无处可逃。  
凉介修长又骨节分明的手指紧贴着耳禁锢住拓海乱动的后脑勺，另一只手钳制住扑腾扭动的腰部，逼迫他与自己对视。细密的吻落在额头，眉骨，鼻尖，顺延而下，伴随着少年令人满意的愈发急促的呼吸声，温柔的细吻却在快到唇边时戛然而止。取而代之的是抵在唇上标示着危险与警告的食指。  
他这是什么意思？拓海皱起眉头，但还没等他揣测完手势里的含义，那人就强势地将右腿的膝盖挤进他的双腿之间抵住。

“张开。”

居高临下的命令，冰冷的眼神，唯有紊乱的气息和起伏的胸膛出卖了急促的欲望。  
拓海试图从那眼神里寻找一丝一毫男人平日里的模样，却发现自己如同汪洋寻贝，一无所获却差点在深井般无光的眼神里溺亡。  
“唔……”食指与中指侵入男孩温热的口腔，指尖追逐捕获着避之不及的舌，指腹剐蹭着舌苔夹弄，让男孩口中只能发出模糊不清的抗议，神志像丝缕纠缠成毛绒线团被塞入喉口，结成多汁的果实，最后被施虐的猎人剜去。  
拓海狠狠地盯着面前的男人。  
夜风从气窗灌入吹动凉介额发，依稀灯光，细密汗水，窗外锐月升起，带着钴蓝色的讽刺的笑，窃观着一个可怜人质的献祭。  
他深吸一口吸，决定动用自己最后的自保武器，男人却仿佛识破了伎俩在拓海下口狠咬的瞬间将手指一股脑抽出，月光下映衬着嘴角的银丝如断弦，留的上下唇齿空奏颤音。  
男人带着凯旋地眯起双眼，须臾之间，搜刮了丰沛液体的双指毫无预兆地就刺入了男孩的后穴，手指如同进入自己所辖之境，无所忌讳地肆意侵犯与扩张起来，使尽解数呼唤一汪湿润。  
“啊…哈…”男人的脸上闪过痛苦又憋屈的神色，他蹙着眉扭动腰肢挣扎着，却无奈那手指不容置疑地愈渐深入。

这一切都发生得超出他的认知——粗暴的双手、荒谬的玩笑、冷漠的双眼、判若两人的恋人……这一切是真实吗？若不是，那什么才是真实的？  
夜风带来窗外的橘子花香气。浓郁，甜美，遥远。  
他听见楼下隐隐约约传来老唱片机里的吉他与慵懒的歌声：  
“I close my eyes so I can dream of ways to keep you occupied; so I can lock you up to keep you classified……”

迷幻的恍惚瞬间，男人双手扶住拓海的腰将他整个人翻过身，面朝下形成羞耻的跪姿，天旋地转间后穴脆弱的入口被炙热的欲望长驱直入，凉介并没有给身下的人留任何适应的空隙，就肆意地撞击起来，如同要他认清自己的立场一般，毫不克制动物原始的暴戾与自私的本性，尽管身下的男孩强忍着疼痛低声呜咽哀鸣，翻滚后破碎蒸发的音节，无助手指深陷白色枕中。  
温热紧致的包裹，男孩身上情动的气味与空气中的橘子花香，织成一张黏腻的网，缀满了背德恶人的汗水。

无论如何，男人也不想在这个时候看到男孩的双眼，那是属于善说谎之人天生的畏惧——清澈无暇恋慕之人的眼中，映出的恶浊懦弱的自己。  
“你现在……明白自己是什么处境了么？”

闻言的男孩突然扭过头，费力地支撑起自己的上半身，不顾仍然交合着的隐隐作痛的下身，他侧着头，以别扭的姿势一把拽过凉介的早已半开的不整的衣领，如同爆发小兽，要将比自己更强大的对手吞入腹中一样狠狠地吻上凉介的双唇。  
毫无技巧，直白甚至带着怒意与示威的痛吻。啃咬、交缠……好像在一遍遍无声地质问。  
——为什么不吻我？  
——再亲密的交合也无用，唯有嘴唇才是属于爱人的。  
——这可是你亲手教给我的。  
他满意地看到男人眼中惊诧的光点，如同被反将了一军后的愣神，融化开耽溺于罪行与自我沉沦的混浊。  
男人残酷绑架犯的伪装瞬间分崩离析，名目不清的面具被扯开，他缴械投降，自我放弃般开始热烈地回应唇上的温度，不顾被小兽撕咬的疼痛，成熟的大人开始技巧十足的引导，以窒息为终点的绵长封锁。  
男孩的唇与眼，所有纯洁与不洁，袖珍乐园与方寸冷海。  
“哈……”凉介享受着欲望被生动地紧裹，将拓海的双腿盘在自己腰间，贪婪地攫取，欲望深深驶入湖境，风帆肆无忌惮地搅动，直到撞击熟悉的某处时，如愿听见身下那人粗重的喘息，敏感的内壁几乎无法抑制地痉挛裹缠，他愈发专注地狠狠碾碎人质体内那颗鲜甜的黄杏直至烂熟，男孩的下睫毛都染上泪色，情动的低吟连成篇章，一头柔软的栗发淋漓湿透。  
直至乳白色月光与橘花香气释放涌入，将干涸与空虚充盈。  
释放的顶峰，男孩终于舒展开紧紧蜷缩的脚趾，月夜下的枝芽抽茎翻展。  
睡意的浪潮涌到枕边之前他看到的最后的画面，是凉介仔细将被褥拉过盖住他裸露在外的脚掌。  
于是他在熟悉的怀抱中沉沉睡去。

[4]

“我们要去哪里？”  
“很远很远的地方。”

拓海感到掌中一片冰凉，他摊开手心，车钥匙的金属色像极了自由。

“你现在还可以逃。”  
栗发青年深吸一口气，露出孩童玩输了“老狼老狼几点钟”般的清澈眼神，他摇了摇头，将钥匙塞回了男人手中，走到另一头拉开了副驾驶座的车门钻了进去，透过挡风玻璃的阳光晒得他的上颊泛红柔软、天真有邪。  
偷偷打开藏在袖子里的一厅可乐，等着车边的男人唇边的烟燃到适合丢弃的长度。他听见男人打开车门坐到自己身边，老旧引擎轰隆发动。

“老狼老狼几点钟？”  
“现在是中午十二点整。”  
电台声响，日光散落，长风又起。

哪来什么一厢情愿，无条件的绑架，我们从来都是共犯。  
傻傻的骗子，和骗人的傻子，才可能一生一世。

FIN.


End file.
